


surprise!

by limonlyme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limonlyme/pseuds/limonlyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Up here, babe! I've got a surprise for you, 'm pretty sure you'll like it..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise!

Tyler gazed languidly at the mirror. His eyes took in the pale planes of his chest, the dark lines of ink on his arms, the dusky tone of his nipples, the ridges and bumps of his waist and abs, the sharp jut of his hips, and the stark contrast of the ebony lace stretched across his throbbing cock. The panties were absolutely obscene, and Tyler loved them so much. He had bought them earlier that day after a month of working up the nerve, wondering and worrying about how Jamie would react. He shifted his hips this way and that, admiring the light play in the dim bedroom. He had decided on a black pair, nothing to flashy or bright for the first time. The cream trim was gorgeous, lining the edges softly with smooth satin and a tiny little bow near the top. They were cute and sweet in a way Tyler was not and when he actually put them on he was at a loss for words. Tyler felt sexy, pretty, and God even a little bit beautiful- he understood women's appeal immediately. He wanted to wear them every day, to feel like this every day. They were perfect, he was perfect, and flawless, and sexy and worth it- Tyler started at the sound of a door being opened and closed, his whole body warming at the thought of what was about to come. 

"Ty! I'm home!" 

He lifted a finger to the slit of his cock, dragging it up to collect the a bit of pre-come drooling from the tip. A euphoric smile lit up his entire face.

"Up here, babe! I've got a surprise for you, 'm pretty sure you'll like it..."


End file.
